HIDUP
by Aoi Shiki
Summary: Ini hidupku, dan akulah pemain utamanya


Chapter 1 : Hidupku

 **Summary : Ini hidupku, akulah pemain Dragneel.**

Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima-sensei

#PRAAANG

Suara piring membangunkanku dari tidur sekarang hari minggu, hari istirahatku.

Akupun bangun dari ranjangku dan langsung keluar dari kamarku untuk menuju kelantai bawah. Dan lagi lagi aku melihat kedua orang tuaku bertengkar.

"HEY! WANITA SINTING! KAU PIKIR APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN?!

"APA YANG TELAH KULAKUKAN?! SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG MENANYAKAN HAL ITU! KAU SELINGKUH DENGAN WANITA LAIN KAN!"

Aku menatap kedua orang tuaku dengan tatapan sedih campur marah. Mereka benar benar kekanak kanakan, selalu bertengkar, tidak bisakah mereka menyelesaikannya tanpa bertengkar.

Para pelayan tidak mau ikut campur

Merasa tidak dipedulikan keberadaanku, aku pun berteriak karena tidak tahan dengan semua ini, "DIAM!"

Mereka berdua terkejut dan langsung melihat kearahku."N-natsu..." ujar ibuku seraya mendekatiku,"Maaf natsu, apa kau mendengar semuanya?"

Aku memalingkan wajahku dari ibu, "kalian selalu bertengkar, bahkan hampir setiap hari. Aku heran, mengapa aku bisa dilahirkan dikeluarga seperti ini!"

Aku pun kembali kekamarku berniat mengganti pakaian. Setelah selesai, aku pun langsung meninggalkan rumah tanpa memperdulikan panggilan dari ibu.

Aku terus berjalan tak tentu arah, sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi kerumah temanku sekaligus rivalku, Gray.

Sesampainya dirumah gray yang bisa dibilang cukup besar, aku langsung memanggil namanya.

"gray...oy gray...kau ada dirumah..?" panggilku sambil mengetuk pintu rumahnya sesekali menekan tombol rumahnya.

" _tcih! Apa mungkin dia lagi keluar?, tapi tidak mungkin... dia itu kan orang nya akan memanfaatkan hari minggu ini untuk tidur seharian" pikirku_

"sudahlah, aku akan pergi membeli makanan saja" ujarku

Disaat mau meninggalkan tempat itu, terdengar pemilik rumah membukakan pintu dan berkata, "oy ada apa?, aku keluar kau malah pergi, apa kau mengajakku berkelahi?, otak api!"

" _tadi saat aku memanggilnya beberapa kali dia tidak dengar, sekarang aku mau pergi, dia malah keluar. Maunya apa sih!" pikirku kesal_

"Aku sedang tidak mood untuk berkelahi,gray. Dan jangan memanggilku otak api! Celana boxer!"

"Ok ok, ada apa kau kemari, natsu?" tanya Gray. " kau tidak menyuruhku masuk dulu?" tanyaku dan berhasil mendapatkan tatapan dingin dari gray.

"tcih! kau menyebalkan sekali otak api, ayo masuk..." ujar gray kesal. aku pun masuk dengan hati yang gembira karena berhasil membuat gray kesal.

Sesampainya di kamar gray, aku langsung mencari posisi yang menurutku enak untuk duduk.

Karena penasaran gray pun langsung ketopik, "Ada apa kau kemari, natsu?, Apa ini tentang orang tuamu?"

Aku menghela nafas dan mengangguk "orang tua ku bertengkar lagi".

"Lagi!, apa mereka tidak bosan!. Jika terjadi sesuatu bilang saja padaku, aku akan membantumu,otak api" ujar Gray kesal, walau bagaimanapun Natsu adalah teman sekaligus rivalnya, tidak mungkin dia diam saja.

"hn, arigatou gray, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan gadis bernama Juvia yang kau sukai itu?, apakah kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu?" tanya ku mengubah topik.

"belum" jawab gray. "hmm, jika kau belum bilang bisa-bisa dia diambil orang lain..bagaimana?" ujarku

"ntalah, disisi lain aku ingin bilang tapi disisi lain juga aku takut ditolak" ujar gray pasrah

"lebih baik kau cepat bilang, hm gray..aku pulang dulu ya, makasih sudah mendengarkanku cerita" ujarku berdiri dari tempatku duduk

"hmm, makasih kembali" ujar gray.

Setelah meninggalkan rumah gray, aku berniat tidak langsung pulang karena musik di perutku sudah berbunyi.

"haah, laparnya" ujarku menahan lapar

Dan tanpa disengaja aku menabrak seorang gadis berambut pirang hingga terjatuh.

"m-maaf, apa kau tak apa?" ujarku sambil membantunya berdiri

"hn,tenang lah, aku tak apa" ujarnya sambil tersenyum

Dan aku tak tau bahwa kehidupanku yang sesungguhnya akan segera dimulai.

To Be Continue

Terima Kasih sudah mau membaca hasil imajinasiku honto ni Arigatou ^^ semoga kalian suka dengan ceritaku :)

Perkenalkan namaku Aoi Shiki, shiki masih baru disini, jadi maaf bila ada salah kata ini fanfic pertama shiki, jadi harap maklum bila ceritanya gak nyambung atau aneh :'v

Tolong reviewnya ya minna ^^


End file.
